Welcome To The Family : An Avenged Sevenfold Story
by fobchick1226
Summary: This is an Avenged Sevenfold Fan Fiction. I'll probably update every one or two weeks. This will include Jimmy's Death later on in the story. Hopefully you like it. Please read and give me feedback.


ATTENTION: This is an Avenged Sevenfold fan fiction. Everything in this story I have made up. This story is told through the view of Anna, a character I made up who knew Matt, Zack, and Jimmy growing up. I do not associate with or know the members of Avenged Sevenfold in anyway, though I would love to, this is fan FICTION. Enjoy and give me feedback. =)

I woke up to the sound of the shrill buzzing of my alarm clock. Though the annoying alarm clock was coming from the other room, my bedroom, I could still hear it. I swear it could wake up the neighborhood. I quickly got up from the recliner I had fallen asleep in and ran to the bedroom. I pushed the door open and quickly leaned over the bedside table hitting the clock hard. I didn't want my father to wake up, though he'd probably be passed out the rest of the day as he always was.

Once it was shut off I walked back into the living room where the guys and I had crashed the previous night. I looked around seeing my living room and observing the mess. There were beer cans and chip bags on the floor, and the ash tray on our crappy coffee table was filled with cigarettes and blunts. I looked over to see Matt sprawled out on the couch, Zack lying sideways in a chair, and Jimmy curled up in the corner on the floor. All of them were still sleeping. I shook my head laughing a little to myself. There was never a dull night when we were all together.

I looked at the clock hung on the wall; it was already one-o-clock. I turned on the television and seeing nothing was on I decided to clean up a little. After picking up everything on the floor and emptying the ash tray, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the front door, unlocked it, and swung it open. I wasn't very surprised to see my ex boyfriend. After an on again off again relationship, we had broken up for good a month earlier. I liked him a lot, but after the first time he hit me it was time to say goodbye. The boys reassured me on that.

"What do you want, Sean?" I asked crossing my arms staring at him.

"Come on, baby." He said shaking his head. "Just give my one more chance." He said pleading.

"I told you already, we don't work and it's time to just drop it." I said sternly.

After I had said that I noticed Sean's eyes drift away from me and focus on something behind me. I quickly turned around to see Matt staring him in the eyes. Matt and I were very close; he was like a brother to me, ever since we were kids. He was protective of me and I liked it. It was something I had never had before. I never really had a family. My mom left when I was young, and my dad was always drugged up and looking for someone to take his anger out on. Due to that, the boys became my family. Matt, Zack and Jimmy were my brothers, no matter what genetics said.

I put my hand on Matt's chest, pushing him back from the door before closing it. The last thing I wanted was a fight and I feared that would be exactly what came next. Once the door closed and I walked back to the living room, the other two slowly started gaining consciousness.

"Please let me make him leave you alone." Matt said shaking his head and walked back to the couch.

"You fucking him up is not going to help anything, Matt." I said shaking my head.

"C'mon." He said with a smirk. "I just wanna…" He pretended to search for the words, "talk to him." He said finishing his sentence.

I laughed a little and then noticed Jimmy get up and walk over to the couch.

"Sean come by again?" He asked looking to me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Douche bag." He muttered and then looked at me seriously again, "You seriously better never even think twice about getting back with him." He said shaking his head.

"Trust me," I said taking a seat in the recliner, "I have no plans to."

I had lost all respect for Sean. He was one of the only one who knew what I went through with my dad and he did the same to me. I could never look at him the same again let alone go back to him. Plus, if they ever heard of it the guys wouldn't be happy at all.

I heard a little groaning from the chair and laughed as Zack put his hand over his eyes trying to block out the light.

"What happened?" Zack groaned.

I smiled trying to be serious and then spoke, "You got fucked up." I said before laughing.

The other two joined me in laughing right away. Jimmy and Matt knew how to hold their liquor well. It took more then beer and weed to knock them out. I didn't remember everything from the previous night but I didn't end up trashed like Zack. I had only had two beers and a few hits off of the blunts that they passed around. I had never really been drunk off my ass before, I was always afraid of looking stupid.

"We practicing today?" Asked Jimmy.

"We need to if we want to land that deal." Said Matt.

I got up tossing a water bottle and a bottle of Tylenol to Zack and then spoke, "Lets go." I said shrugging.

We waited at the garage for another band member who never really showed up. 'Avenged Sevenfold' was getting close to being signed and they were defiantly being noticed. The boys didn't have time to play around. It seemed that none of the other members that they recruited understood that. Matt, Zack and Jimmy tried to do a few songs without their M.I.A bassist and I sat and watched. I knew how to play the guitar well and music was defiantly my passion, but I could never get up in front of people and do it. I was too scared. Instead, I contributed to the band by often writing songs and music for them to play.

After they got done practicing on their own, everyone agreed that this wasn't working. If they wanted to make it big, they would have to be serious about it. They would have to find others that wanted it as bad as they did, which was understandable.

We were discussing the good of the band when Jimmy excitedly chimed in,

"I do know someone who might play guitar for us." He said thinking for a moment.

"Really?" Asked Matt raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the kids name is Brian." Replied Jimmy thinking of it.

Jimmy informed us that Brian was really into music, that he even attended a musician's school. After hearing that we all chuckled figuring he wouldn't be interested in joining a band over his schooling.

"It's worth a try." Jimmy decided.  
>Jimmy gave him a call later that day and explained to him the bands position. That they were hoping for a lead guitarist and hoped that he would be interested. It went well and to the rest of our surprise, he was interested.<p>

It all went so fast and before we knew it we were scheduled to meet him and see what he brought, music wise. I was excited and I was ready to hear some sick playing. Jimmy had told us that he was great and we were all counting on that.

We sat in the small room waiting for Brian to arrive. We were all eager and wanted to hear him. The band was set to record in a few weeks and we were all hopeful that he would make the cut. We were hoping we'd find exactly what the band needed.

Once Brian walked in we all stood. We shook his hand one by one and introduced ourselves. I had a wide and idiotic smile on my face, I could feel it. He was defiantly cute, and he seemed really chill, really cool. He didn't even have to play, I was already sold from the first time I saw him.


End file.
